The Juliet Curse
by silverpoet
Summary: When Draco's mother decides she's had enough she unknowingly takes the matters of an entire generation into her hands. She never meant for this, but what better way to end the fighting, degradation, and hatred than to use your own son as a pawn?


A Beautiful Day for a Funeral

Throughout the years of her marriage, Narcissa Malfoy wondered when she would reach her breaking point. This was it. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. It would take a few days to get her affairs in order and she had no time to waste.

_This isn't right. _Draco thought. _It's far too beautiful a day for a funeral._

His stormy eyes inspected the matching caskets. Only the best for his mother. He didn't give a damn about his father, though. He took the crinkled letter from his blazer pocket. He'd read it so many times already.

_**My son,**_

_**Please remember that where true love exists, a beacon of light will guide the way and end the darkness. If nothing else, do this thing for me. Learn to love. I will see you when the storm passes.**_

_No. _He thought. _Something isn't right._

Mika, his mother's favorite house elf, handed Draco a single white rose and said, "Puts it right under her nose, Master. So she can smell it in the afterlife."

The image made Draco smile, so he did as Mika suggested and watched as a drop of morning dew fell from the petals and onto his mothers lips. Mika bowed to the wizard in charge of lowering the caskets and the pair turned to leave.

The next day Mika escorted Draco to platform nine and three quarters for his journey back to school for his last year. Mika tugged on his robes before he boarded and Draco knelt down on one knee.

"Your mother left this for you." She said.

"My mother left me everything, Mika."

"This especially." She held out an old leather bound book with 'Romeo and Juliet' etched into the cover. "Mika read it to her every night. Mika is to tell you to keep it safe. It was her favorite."

"I will, Mika, thank you. For everything. You know, Mother freed you. You don't have to stay with me."

"Mika wouldn't dream of leaving her Master."

Several feet away, Hermione Granger spotted _The _Draco Malfoy give a house elf a hug. Her eyes widened as she watched him board the Hogwarts express and raised an eyebrow at the gesture. She and her two best friends said their goodbyes to their families and boarded the train together. Ron and Harry left to find a compartment at the back while Hermione got situated in the Heads' compartment. Moments later Draco walked in muttering to himself. He looked at Hermione and stopped messing with his things.

"Idiots." He said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked at him, confused.

"Their all idiots."

"I'm sorry, why are you talking to me?"

"Because out of everyone on this bleeding train, I know I can at least count on you for an intelligent conversation."

"I thought I wasn't worthy." She mocked.

Draco grinned. "Please, I don't give a crap about blood status. I never did. Why do you think I let you hit me third year? I knew I deserved it. Of course I saw it coming."

"Uh-huh. So then was was the last six years all about?"

"A product of my upbringing."

"And this year is different how?"

"Because." He gave a smile that lit up his features in a way Hermione had never seen. "The bastard's dead!"

"Oh yes, I heard about that. I'm sorry about your mother. Can't say the same for your father though."

Draco shrugged. "Eh, don't be. I'm not convinced she's really gone."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He stood up and took something from his bag. "I'll see you later."

Draco went off to find the compartment of a long time enemy while whistling a happy tune. Moments later the door to Harry and Ron's compartment slid open.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Ferret?" Harry said jumping to his feet.

Draco held up his hands in mock surrender. "I come in peace, Potter, Weasley." He bowed his head to each of them.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Ron said, standing up.

"I thought you might want something." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket. "I found this in my father's vault after he died. I can only assume it was your mothers. She'd probably want you to have it back. My father had a sick way of taking 'souvenirs' from the victims of the dark side."

"I don't understand." Harry said taking the locket. He opened it and saw pictures of his mother and father smiling.

"Take it as an apology, Potter, and don't read too much into it." Draco said as he left the compartment.

_Everything changes this year. _Draco thought to himself as he smiled. _For Mum._

_The Golden Trio was left in shock at the blonde's actions. Hermione had assumed he changed behavior was due to his parents' passing, and she was right. She hoped it wouldn't change back, and Harry just hoped that it wasn't a trick._


End file.
